


Function of an Android

by Singing_Violin



Series: Data Drabbles [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode addition to "Conundrum," in which Data and Geordi explore Data's capabilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Function of an Android

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

"So," Geordi started awkwardly, "you're an android who can make a mean mixed drink. I wonder whether you can also cook."

Data eyed the visored human coolly, noting his rapid respiration and visibly pulsing carotid artery. He surmised that the human was nervous.

"I have no intent to harm you," he offered, "if that is your fear."

Geordi swallowed harshly. "I, uh, didn't think you would," he answered, though his visible discomfort did not subside.

For some reason, Data strongly desired to ease this human's agitated state. "If I may," he suggested, "please sit down. I do not believe food is the remedy you seek."

The human obeyed, and the android immediately began massaging his muscles.

Half an hour later, Geordi lay blissfully prone upon the couch. "It appears," he observed, "that you are very talented indeed. I wonder what else you can do."

Data raised an eyebrow. "It seems that I am particularly skilled at pleasuring humans. Perhaps that is my main function."

Geordi laughed. "Somehow, I don't think so. But right now, I don't care. Let's do some more."

Data agreed, and returned to his previous ministrations. "I am somehow glad," he admitted, "that I am 'fully functional.'"


End file.
